Pillar
by MeBellis
Summary: Karin had always been the strong one to keep the family standing, and she wasn't going to loose her position at any cost. A one shot in the life of Karin Kurosaki. "No one broke her wall down." Previously a Hitsukarin now just a Karin tribute.


**Hey, it's Dizzy. Guess what? FIRST STORY OF MINE! Yeah okay I'm a bit of an amateur writer in my eyes, but I think this is a decent start off to my account. Hope you like the story if you don't well, everyone has their own preferences so I can judge. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Disclaimer: If I really did own Bleach Karin would have a bigger role. 

* * *

Karin was always the strong one.

Her mother had died when she was only five, but in her own inward self-grieving manner she had perfected her 'barrier' and thus gave everyone the impression that she was fine and did'nt require any type of comfort. She was the source of comfort, not the receiver. The girl that helped people stand up, not the girl who fell. She was the strong hold of the family, the pillar that kept it standing.

The pillar that the family needed and used often.

The pillar that was never really recognized as so.

She did'nt mind that the incredible about of "thank you" never came pouring in like a tsunami for all that she had done. She was the middle child. The ever standing figure that all sides could lean on. It was her job, and her duty that she took and protected with all seriousness.

No one broke her wall down.

She slept beside Yuzu during the tough times, shielding her sister from her fears and anxieties. It was her that acted as more of a father than her very own dad did. The always peppy antics of her father were hardly the kind of serious comfort that her family required, so while he went of and brought the sunshine and rainbows she endured and kept her wall steady and open for those who needed it.

Heck her father cried more than she ever did.

Then their was her ever MIA brother who seemed to have an inept ability to stand still. She was able to admit that her brother had a strong wall of his own. His impenetrable barrier was right to protect the family. That sternness that was just as strong as hers, made solely of his stubborn attitude that did'nt melt under pressure, was the kind of support the family required.

But he was'nt constant enough.

Her family consisted of children. Small infants that always need to be watched, monitored, and always kept after in a way that gave them freedom and a home to come back to just in case they broke down. And Karin always stood there, open arms. There was speculation and jokes from her friends that she should have been born a boy, the way she was always so tomboyish, but in truth she was more akin to a mother than anything else.

Strength should'nt always be measured in brute strength. Not to say Karin did'nt have that, she was as strong as any boy twice her age, despite her small size and figure, and as feisty as a firecracker. No one messed with a Kurosaki, she made absolute sure of that. In fact, her ability to pummel _anyone_ who said _anything_ negative about _any_ member of her family _no matter _their size, was actually something she was quite proud about to say the least.

Unfortunately her façade was too developed. Too perfect. Her indefinite wall of safety for those around her scared her more than anything else in the world, as she was afraid of others sanctum in her. Afraid that no one would come after her and become her wall, a safe place for her to dive into whenever fear overtook her. That this small girl, this young woman, this mother, would never have a fortress built for her sake, to protect and comfort her whenever she was in distress.

What kind of person would build a wall for the safest and strongest place on earth?

Yet through all this fear she moved on. Not for herself, but for all of those who confided in her and used her barrier as their safe haven. Karin was close to positive that no one would ever come for her, no one would ever be for her sake, but strangely she did'nt mind as much as she thought she would. Because knowing that everyone was benefiting from her, that everyone needed her, little by little they were putting scraps together to create the largest wall she had ever known.

Just.

For.

Her.

So even though she would never have that 'special one', she had many, who although could'nt compare, were far more than she had ever hoped for or expected. She would never confide in them, never cry before them, never confess her fears in their presence, but they were there, and that's all she needed to know.

To Karin's pleasure she had found some reason to live for. She would'nt find someone who would be their for her alone, but she would be that one for everyone else. It would be her own sole duty to make sure that everyone had a one, even if she did'n t have one herself. She would keep that wall strong for everyone else, for all those who use it and keep it as their own. She was a fighter, a warrior, a fortress. And thus, in the moral words of Karin,

"Damn straight."

* * *

**Even I think this is kinda cheesey, but first story - _ever -_ I think it's quite an accomplishment. I'm pretty proud to say the least. Now it would be insanely awesome if someone reviewed this, because you know first review _- ever. Ever. _So, feel free to review I would really like to hear peoples thoughts on this. Anyway, since I'm new you can expect me to be updating like absolute mad because I have pre-written stories (kinda like this one) that are just dying to be posted. **


End file.
